moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ted
Ted ist eine US-amerikanische Komödie aus dem Jahr 2012. Regisseur und Drehbuchautor ist Seth MacFarlane. Handlung Im Jahr 1985 bekommt John Bennett, ein Einzelkind aus Brockton, Massachusetts, zu Weihnachten einen großen Teddybären namens Teddy. Er wünscht sich, dass er lebendig und sein Freund wird. Durch eine Sternschnuppe erfüllt sich dieser Wunsch und Ted wird tatsächlich lebendig. Johns Eltern sind zunächst schockiert, doch schon bald wird Ted weltweit zur Berühmtheit. John und Ted schwören sich ewige Freundschaft. 27 Jahre später: John und Ted leben zusammen mit Johns Freundin Lori Collins in einem Vorort von Boston. Ted ist nach wie vor Johns bester Freund. Allerdings bringt dies auch einige Schwierigkeiten für die inzwischen vierjährige Beziehung zwischen John und Lori mit sich, für die Lori die Freundschaft zwischen John und Ted verantwortlich macht. Ted hat ein Drogen- und Alkoholproblem, und mit seinen Sex-Eskapaden hat er in den Augen von Lori keinen guten Einfluss auf John. Nun soll John sich entscheiden – für seinen besten Freund oder für seine Freundin. Schließlich bringt Ted das Fass zum Überlaufen, als er in der gemeinsamen Wohnung mit vier Prostituierten Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielt und eine Mitspielerin Kot auf dem Boden hinterlässt – Ted muss die WG verlassen. Er zieht alleine in ein Apartment und bewirbt sich als Verkäufer in einem Supermarkt, wo er zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen wird. Dieses gestaltet Ted bewusst miserabel, wird aber dennoch eingestellt. In der Folge wird er sogar trotz sexueller Eskapaden am Arbeitsplatz weiter befördert. Loris Chef Rex, der ihr offen, aber erfolglos nachstellt, lädt sie und John auf eine Party ein. Kaum dort angekommen, ruft Ted bei John an und informiert ihn darüber, dass er gerade mit ihrem gemeinsamen Idol Sam J. Jones, dem Hauptdarsteller des Films Flash Gordon, ebenfalls eine Party feiert. Ted überredet John, auf einen Sprung vorbeizuschauen, und John, welcher der Versuchung nicht widerstehen kann, stiehlt sich davon. Auf Teds Party feiert er zusammen mit Ted und Jones ausgelassen mit Alkohol und Drogen, so dass er die Zeit vergisst. Lori bemerkt jedoch seine Abwesenheit und trennt sich daraufhin von ihm. John macht Ted für die Trennung verantwortlich und bricht den Kontakt zu ihm ab. Rex erfährt von der Trennung und lädt Lori zu einem Konzert von Norah Jones ein. Lori nimmt die Einladung nach langem Zögern an. Ted sucht erneut den Kontakt zu John, um dessen Beziehung zu retten. Dieser Hilfeversuch endet zunächst in einer heftigen Schlägerei zwischen Ted und John. Doch die beiden versöhnen sich wieder. John und Ted fahren zum Hatch Shell zum Norah-Jones-Konzert. Lori und Rex sind bereits anwesend. John singt auf der Bühne ein Lied für Lori, wird aufgrund seines schlechten Vortrages aber ausgepfiffen. Lori erkennt jedoch, dass John sich um sie bemüht, und lässt Rex stehen. Ted sucht das Gespräch mit Lori und erklärt sich ihr gegenüber bereit, für immer zu verschwinden. Kurz darauf wird er jedoch von Donny und dessen Sohn Robert entführt. Donny hatte schon in der Vergangenheit vergeblich versucht, Ted als Geschenk für seinen Sohn von John abzukaufen. Als John und Lori die Entführer ausfindig machen, kommt es nach einer Verfolgungsjagd zu einem Kampf, bei dem Ted in zwei Teile zerrissen wird und stirbt. Zwar flicken John und Lori Ted in ihrer Wohnung wieder zusammen, dieser bleibt jedoch leblos. John ist äußerst niedergeschlagen und Lori erkennt, dass ein gemeinsames Leben mit John ohne Ted für sie nicht möglich ist. Abends erblickt sie eine Sternschnuppe, und ihr Wunsch erweckt Ted schließlich wieder zum Leben. Daraufhin macht John ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Schließlich werden die beiden von Sam J. Jones getraut. Besetzung Produktion Die Filmproduktionsgesellschaft Universal Pictures arbeitete gemeinsam mit den Firmen Media Rights Capital, Fuzzy Door Productions, Bluegrass Films und Smart Entertainment an dem Filmprojekt. Drehorte Der Film wurde im US-Bundesstaat Massachusetts gedreht. Dabei dienten die Orte Norwood, Chelsea, Swampscott und Boston als Schauplätze. Im Fenway Park, dem Baseballstadion der Boston Red Sox, wurde eine Nachtszene gedreht. Sprachfassungen in Deutschland Zusätzlich zur normalen hochdeutschen Synchronfassung liefen ab 6. September 2012 auch Sprachversionen, in denen die Figur des Ted mit berlinerischem oder bairischem Dialekt sprach. Diese zusätzlichen Sprachversionen liefen nur in ausgewählten Kinos in den jeweiligen Regionen. Filmmusik Der Soundtrack zum Film erschien bei Universal Republic Records, einem Label der Universal Music Group, am 26. Juni 2012. Er enthält die Filmmusik von Walter Murphy und weitere Lieder aus dem Film. Seth MacFarlane schrieb das Eröffnungsthema „Everybody Needs A Best Friend“ zusammen mit Murphy. Dieses Lied war als Bester Filmsong bei den Oscars 2013 nominiert. Weitere Stücke, die nicht auf dem Soundtrack vorkommen, stammen unter anderem von Queen (aus dem Soundtrack zu Flash Gordon „Football Fight“, „Battle Theme“ und „The Hero“), aus der Fernsehserie Knight Rider („Titelsong“), von den Bee Gees („Stayin’ Alive“) und von John Williams („The Imperial March“). Anders als bei Komödien zu erwarten, hat Ted keinen witzig klingenden, sondern einen gefühlsbetonten orchestralen Score. Besondere Erwähnung findet der Einbau des Indiana Jones Themas von John Williams aus dem Film Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes in „Ted Is Captured“ / „Raiders of the Lost Ark“. Tracks Alle Lieder des Soundtracks stammen von Walter Murphy sofern nicht anders angegeben: * „Everybody Needs a Best Friend“ - Norah Jones * „The Power of Wishes“ * „Thunder Buddies for Life“ * „John and Lori at Work“ / „A Walk in the Park“ * „Magical Wish“ * „Rex’s Party (Everybody Needs a Best Friend)“ * „The Breakup“ * „Never Be Scared of Thunder Again“ * „Ted Is Captured“ / „Raiders of the Lost Ark“ * „The Car Chase“ / „Fenway Pursuit“ * „Climbing the Tower“ / „She’s Your Thunder Buddy Now“ * „Saving Ted“ / „Lori’s Wish“ * „The Proposal“ / „The Wedding“ * „End Titles“ * „Flash’s Theme“ von Queen * „Sin“ von Daphné * „Only Wanna Be with You“ von Hootie & the Blowfish * „Come Away with Me“ von Norah Jones * „All Time High (From The Motion Picture Octopussy)“ von Rita Coolidge * „I Think We’re Alone Now“ von Tiffany * „Thunder Buddies“ von Mark Wahlberg Der Donnersong Der Donnersong wurde in einer Szene des Films von Mark Wahlberg (John) und Seth MacFarlane (Ted) gesungen, um die Angst vor ihm zu verbergen. Am 24. August 2012 erschien ein Remix des Donnersongs. Er wurde vom DJ Team Brisby & Jingles in Zusammenarbeit mit DJ D.M.H geremixt und als Single herausgebracht. Er platzierte sich in den Top 30 der deutschen, österreichischen und Schweizer Single-Charts. Die Melodie des Liedes basiert auf dem Traditional Oh! Susannah. Kritiken „‚Ted‘ ist auf sympathische Weise ordinär und obszön, er behandelt durchaus auch das private und sexuelle Leben eines ganz normalen amerikanischen männlichen Teddys mit gesundem, von keinem Tabu bedrängten Triebleben – und kommt dabei um gewisse Zwiespältigkeiten nicht herum. … Es ist die Infantilität des amerikanischen Way of Life, die Seth Mac Farlane sichtbar macht, indem er ihn auf den Körper eines Plüschbären projiziert.“ - Süddeutsche Zeitung „Eine Komödie um das Loslassen der Kindheit, was sich in dem sympathisch frechen, impertinenten Teddy verkörpert. Zwar gelingt es dem Film zu wenig, die Grundidee zu einer originellen Handlung auszubauen, gleichwohl unterhält er weitgehend dank zahlreicher popkultureller Bezüge.“ - Lexikon des Internationalen Films Auszeichnungen & Nominierungen (Auswahl) Academy Awards 2013 Empire Awards 2013 MTV Movie Awards 2013 Weitere Nominierungen gab es unter anderem bei den Saturn Awards (Bester Fantasyfilm) und den Teen Choice Awards (Choice Movie Voice und drei weitere). Fortsetzung Im September 2012 gab Steve Burke bekannt, dass Universal Studios eine Fortsetzung so schnell wie möglich realisieren wolle. Später bestätigte Mark Wahlberg, dass eine Fortsetzung in Arbeit sei und sie die erste Fortsetzung seiner Karriere sein werde. Im Oktober 2013 wurde bekannt, dass Ted 2 im Juni 2015 erscheinen soll. Im Februar 2014 veröffentlichte Deadline einen Bericht darüber, dass Amanda Seyfried für die weibliche Hauptrolle verpflichtet wurde, während Mila Kunis nur eine Nebenrolle innehalten werde. Trailer center|500px Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film